


sugar lips

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Dice Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Food, Gen, Universe Alteration - Gretel Gets Sugar Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Candy is no longer sweet.
Relationships: Gretel & Hansel (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters)
Series: Dice Fic Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871956
Kudos: 3





	sugar lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt sweet

Candy, even small, hardboiled and unshapeley, is a treat. Special. A celebration.

Of their survival, of the witch's death, of this new family that they are now part of. Perhaps some mixture of each. They do not ask, and are not told.

It sits like salt on Hansel's tongue. He chokes it down, grimaces his gratitude - it was an uncommonly kind gesture, from people who had little to give and had already taken the two of them in - and glances sidelong at his sister. Bad for him, but for his sister - worse.

He had been fed, provided for, fattened like a pig for solstice slaughter. He cannot stand the thought of excess. Even all these months later the thought of food richer than rough bread and thin gruel sickens him. A good thing, for that is all there is to eat now.

But Gretel had scraps, or no food at all. She had to keep sneaking outside when the witch dozed, snapping off bits and pieces of the cottage when she could no longer live off of the tastes of Hansel's meals. She had grown sick of taste before first week was through. And it had been more than two months, and closer to three, before the oven door had slammed an ending to the witch. But when the only alternative was starving - starving and leaving Hansel trapped in his cage - what choice did she have?


End file.
